Michael and Sally
by DramaComedySoapRealityFan
Summary: Snipets that Michael and Sal go through together
1. Poor Sal

As Sally walked into the house from a long day of teasing at school during to the rumours of her and Damain's kiss Michael was at the table to doing the books for The Boat Shed he noticed Sal come in and could tell that she was crying. "Good Day Sal" he said "Uh Hi Michael and no it wasn't a good day it was the worst day ever I'm never going to school again". Sal replied to him. "What happened Sal". "What happened Michael was that people found out about the kiss and sang songs about it whenever they saw me in classes and everything". "Oh Sal do you want a hug and have a Father Daughter Day tomorrow instead". "Yes Please". "Ok". Michael said as he hugged her and Pippa walked in with bags of stuff from Alf's Store. "Hey Sal how was school"? " Ok" Sal replied as she walked away. "Hey love" "Hey Pip" Michael replied. "Well I better get dinner in the oven". Pippa replied "Ok what are we having"? "Roast Chicken". Pippa replied.

1 Hour Later

"Fin could you go and get Sal and Damain for dinner" Pippa asked her "Sure" Fin replied. Not long after Fin returned with Damain but no Sal. "Where's Sal". "She said she didn't want any dinner". Fin informed Pippa. "That's not like Sal". "I will go and talk to her". Michael told Pippa.

As Michael walked to Sal's room he saw her crying as she was looking at her laptop. "Hey love". he said as he approached her. "Hey Michael I was hoping that you would come up here so I can show what I mean". "Huh" " I just got this email with a video take a look". After she showed Michael the video he asked her if that's why she didn't want dinner. "Yes all I want to do is go for a walk". "Ok do you want me to come with you". "Yeah that would be good thanks".

As they walked downstairs Michael apoligzed to Pippa telling her that him and Sal would have to skip dinner as they were going for a walk. Not long after Michael and Sal exited the house and went for a walk along the beach.

The Walk

"It will be alright Sal I know it will some Father Daughter Time will be good for both of us I need a break from work believe me love and I cant blame you after seeing that video about not wanting to go to school anymore". "Thanks Michael I knew would you would be understanding unlike Pippa so I would appreciate it if you kept this quiet". "Sure love whatever you want". "Thanks". Sal said to Michael as Don Fisher walked past and said hello to them. They soon decided it was time to go home and face the music after 2 hours of walking.

They arrived home and headed to their separate rooms as it was past Sals bedtime.


	2. Father Daughter Day

The next morning after they had told Pippa and rung Don Fisher and informed him that Sally was going to be absent they headed for their Father Daughter Day at Yabbie Creek.

Yabbie Creek

After a long road trip due to traffic they arrived at Yabbie Creek they headed to Sal's favourite café it happened to be Michael's as well. They ordered Iced Coffees and headed to the mall to go to Sals favourite café it happened to be Michaels as well. They ordered to takeaway Iced Coffees to takeaway but if Pippa asks they had Iced Chocolates because she doesn't like the kids having anything that would give them a substance and energy.

Not long after they got their drinks and drove 10 more minutes to get to the shopping mall when they arrived at the mall they went to a clothing store and as Michael told Sal that he would buy her anything she wanted she started picking up serval tops,jeans,skirts, shorts a couple of cropped tops and a 2 leather jackets then in a blink of an eye Michael came over with some clothes including two checked shirts,a couple of pairs of torn jeans and 2 leather jackets they both decided headed to the fitting rooms and tried the pieces of clothing they liked on. Not long after they tried the clothes on they came out both in one of the outfits because they had fallen in love with that outfit they even got the lady at the checkout to scan the clothes while they had them on Sal had on a pair of jeans, a white crop top with black strips and a brown leather jacket and Michael had on a pair of black torn jeans a shirt and black leather jacket on.

As they had been at the clothing store for 2 or 3 hours they decided to go and get another drink and head home. They soon got on the road to head home after a 2 hour trip during to road works near the highway heading in to Summer Bay they arrived home.

At The Ross Household

As Michael and Sal walked in with their 1 of their many new outfits on Pippa and Fin were preparing dinner. Fin then slowly looked up and commented them both how good an eye that had for style. Pippa told Sal she loved her outfit she then asked Michael. "Michael whats with the outfit are you going through a midlife crisis" "No I'm not I just love this look is that ok". "Ok" Pippa replied as Damain walked in and told Sal her outfit was out of sight and Michael that his was sick. Shortly after they were about to sit down for dinner when they heard a loud noise from the caravan park.


	3. Whats Going On At The Caravan Park

"What the hell was that"? Michael was wondering as all of them walked outside to see what was happening and in a blink of an eye they saw a guy with a gun and a young girl frighted as he pointed it trying to get at her but in a second Sally saw the bullet and jumped infront trying to protect the girl and the bullet went straight in to Sallys stomach. Straight away Michael started reviving the foster kid who had more like been a daughter to him while Pippa called the ambulance and Fin and Damian tried to find something to stop the bleeding.

10 Minutes Later

The ambulance had arrived and Fin and Damain had came out with a rag they put on Sally to decrease the blood which it didn't do after the ambulance had examined Sally they questioned Pippa as Michael was in no state of mind to questioned by anyone right now Fin had called Nick while the ambulance had examined Sally and he had soon arrived on the scene and put police tape across the Caravan Park while the ambulance took Sally to hospital and Michael went with them as he refused to leave her and Pippa had gone inside to make some phone calls she didn't want to make but knew had to like to Sophie and Carly. Pippa soon picked up the phone and dialled Sophie's number in.

Pippa's and Sophie's Phone Conversation

"Hi Sophie Simpson Speaking" Sophie spoke into the phone line

"Hi Sophie it's Pippa How are you and Tammy". Pippa replied through the line

"We're ok what about you guys? Are you ok". Sophie replied.

" We were ok until about 10 minutes ago" Pippa replied back to Sophie

"Why what's wrong Pip". Sophie asked as she could hear sobs through the line

" There's no easy way to say this so I'm going to just say it Sal's been shot". Pippa said still sobbing.

"What the hell happened". Sophie was wondering and she asked Pippa

"One of the guests at the caravan park was trying to shoot his girlfriend but Sal jumped in front of her and the bullet went through her" Pippa informed Sophie

" Shit! How's Michael copping? I know he's close to both me and Sal infact I'm so close to them both I just booked flights and should be in at 6am tomorrow Sophie then asked and informed Pippa

" Michael's not coping very well he refused to leave Soph I better ring Carly I will see you and Tam tomorrow then Bye". Pippa politely told Sophie

"Bye" Sophie said through the line.

Next Pippa dialled in Carly's Number

Pippa's and Carly's Phone Conversaton

"Hello Carly Lucini speaking". Carly said cheerfully through the line.

"Hi Carly it's Pippa here I just thought I better ring and see how you , Ben and the kids are and let you know but Sal got shot". Pippa told Carly through the line

"We're ok well I was up to now how did Sal get shot"? Carly asked eagerly wanting to know how her foster sister got shot.

"Um there was domestic at the Caravan Park and the guy was trying to shoot his girlfriend and Sal jumped out in front of her" Pippa said telling Carly the facts.

"Ok give Sal my love and I will see you guys next week sometime see you then" Carly spoke into the line.

"Yeah Bye". Pippa said as the line went dead.

At The Diner

"Sorry I'm late Alisa we just had family drama". Fin said as she ran in behind the counter for her shift where Don ,Shane, Sarah and Angel were sitting sipping on coffee

"That's fine is everybody alright". Alisa questioned Fin worrily.

"No not everyone's alright there's no easy way to say this but Sal got shot". Fin told Alisa and Don, Sarah, Shane and Angel as Alf walked all of their mouth dropped as tears ran down Sarah and Angel's faces.

"Can I ask how it happened Fin". Don chipped in

"Sorry to interrupt how did what happen". Alf was wondering.

"Sally got shot Mr Stewart and how it happened was there was domestic at the Caravan Park and a guy tried to shoot his girlfriend but Sal in front of her and the bullet went through her". Fin told them Alisa then interrupted and said

"You go home I'll cover for you and How's Pip and Michael"?. Alisa told and questioned her.

"Thankyou and Pips coping alright it Michael I'm worried about he refuses to leave Sal's bed side also we would appreciate it".

"Sure". The group said as Fin walked out The Diner.

Not Long After

Fin got home and explained everything to Pippa and she understood.

"Any news". she then asked Pippa


	4. Hospital

The next morning after Pippa, Damain and Fin had picked Sophie and Tamara up from the airport they headed for the hospital. At the hospital they walked into Sal room and could hear the venderlators beeping and see Michael asleep with his arm around Sal's as soon as they got in the room Sophie gave Michael a soft nudge on the shoulder he soon woke up "Oh My God Sophie how are you? and how long are you here for? its good to see you". "Its good to see you too and for good oh Michael look how big Tammy's got since you last saw her. Sophie informed and told Michael. "How is she this morning". Pippa asked Michael "The doc came in last night and said that they will keep on the venderlator for a few days and see if she breathes on her own and if not she only has a week to heal otherwise she's gone". Michael cried as he informed those surrounding Sal's bedside.

A Couple Hours After

The doctors were in checking Sally and the others were awaiting for hopefully good news. The doctor soon informed them that Sally could wake up any second and that visting hours were up and they all had to leave including Michael and there was a bit of a fight there. As Michael walked out of the door he heard someone saying his name and turned around to discover that Sal's eyes were open and it was her saying his name.


	5. Welcome Back Sal

"Yeah its me love". Michael said as he was overjoyed and walked to hug Sally. Soon after Michael and Pippa had embraced her for hugs she noticed a blast from the past "Sophie hi what are you doing here". Sally wondered and questioned Sophie. "What I'm doing is the fact that while Pippa called me I booked the flights and only not see you but for good Tammy say hi Aunty Sal". "Hi Aunty Sal". The 4 year old said. "What I mean its good your here to see me but why for good". Sally asked Sophie as her doctor examined her. " " I wanted Tam to brought up around her family I know Marys family and all but her Aunties and Uncles and Nan and Pop". Sophie said to the know over the moon Sal. "Its going to be good Sal but what's even more good to see you up and about". Fin chipped in. "Welcome Back Sal". Alf and Shane said as they Alisa and Angel walked in. "Yeah its good to see you". Angel added to Alf and Shanes comment. "I don't want to be rude but can someone get my doctor please". Sal wondered looking at Alf. "Why love whats up".Michael asked the young teen as he ran to her bedside. "I just feel light headed really bad in the chest and that I'm about to vomit". Sally replied to her stepfathers also one of her close friends comment. "Sure i'll go". Damain interrupted. Damain was soon out the door when he ran into Fisher literally.

"Its great Sally's awake isn't it Damain". Don Fisher asked Damain. "Yeah but I'm not so sure for much longer I'm on the way to get her doctor". Damain informed Mr Fisher just as her doctor came over. "Sorry doc I was just looking for you I'm a member of Sally Fletchers Family and she informed us that she felt light headed really bad in the chest and that she was going to vomit". Damain said as the doc and Mr Fisher ran into Sallys room just in time as Sally started shaking and her heartbeat got lower by the second. The reality hit Michael all of a sudden because he stormed out of Sallys room as the machines started beeping. "I'll go". Sophie informed Pippa.


	6. Whats Going On With Sally Now

"Thanks Soph". Pippa said the teen as the doctors were trying to figure out why Sallys machines were beeping.

Sophie and Michaels Chat

"Michael! Wait please just for a second". Sophie requested her foster father to do so.

"Sure". The foster father told his foster daughter.

"Whats up Michael from the sounds of what I have heard I have never seen you react like this nor has Pippa". Sophie wondered and told Michael.

"Ok you want to know whats up my foster daughter is dieing and theres nothing I can do Soph". Michael told the young lady.

"1st of all that's not true Sal isn't dieing and there is something you can do you can give her all the love and support she needs". The young matured teen told her foster dad.

"Ok lets head back in there and I have been giving her all my love and support". The dad informed the young daughter.

"We're losing her". The doc said as Michael and Sophie entered the room which was full of love and vistors such as Fisher, Shane and Angel, Alf and Alisa and Bobby and Greg.

"What's happening doc". Michael asked as he and Sophie entered the room and doc charging her heart.

"Ok whats happening is that's she gone into VT Arrest I'm sorry but she might not make it".


	7. Will Sal Make It and Michael Aftermath

"She might not make it I'm sorry". The doctor informed Sally extended family and friends as he walked out of the room.

"I'll be back later I just need time to myself time to think I'm sorry". Michael said to the people in Sally's Hospital Room.

"You ok mate and we understand you need time to think". Alf informed and asked his mate.

"What do you think! Mate! and yeah I need to go". Michael said to Alf.

"Bye love". Pippa said to her husband understanding what he is going through.

As Michael walked out the room while everyone else wanted to stayed by Sally's bedside. Michael headed towards bottle shop (he thinks drinking is the only way to cope). He soon came out of the Bottle Shop with serval bottles of wine and a six pack of beers. Meanwhile at the Hospital the doctor had been in serval times and the last time he went in he informed Pippa, Fin, Sophie and Damain as they were the only ones remaining that Sally had one week.

Michael had got back to The Ross Household and grabbed a beer from the six pack as he had a flashback of memories of him and Sal.


	8. Michaels Memories Of Sally

As Michael had a sip of beer he started remembering his and Pippa's wedding where Sally was the bridesmaid and he also began remember how pretty she looked that day. Oh my goodness she looked amazing that day Michael thought to himself. He soon walked outside to get some air and had another memory of Sally this time it wasn't a good one he remember the fact that she didn't like him because she thought Pippa was moving on from Tom way too quickly. He soon was in a caravan and had another memory this one was only two weeks ago him and Sally were cleaning one of the caravans windows with soapy water and they started having a sponge fight in the end of all the soap been thrown they fell back laughing and didn't get any cleaning done whatsoever much to Pippa disappointment he then walked inside and began having another flashback of him and Sal which was of him and Sally in Yabbie Creek they were having a Father Daughter Day after she had been teased about her and Damain's kiss they went to a café got iced coffee and then did lots of shopping including buying him some new clothes. Not long after his last flashback he headed for the hospital to see how Sally was doing when he started having another flashback which time was when Sally confided in him and told him things and he helped her through the whole thing of Joe bullying and her and Damo's passionate kiss. He soon walked and had several more flashbacks before he got to the hospital and was greeted by Pippa when he walked in the room. "Any change love". He asked his wife "A slight change yes which is that she is awake but still not talking and that she's breathing on her own". Pippa informed the changes of Sally to him. "A slight change more like amazing change". He informed his wife and the people still in the room including Shane and Angel, Alf and Alisa, Fisher and Greg and Bobby who had arrived while he was gone and Sally's foster siblings apart from Carly and Ben, Steven and Jack. The doctor walked in to the room "Hopefully this is good new". Michael asked and told the doc. 'Yes it is good news". The doc informed him and those in the room.


	9. Goodbye Sally or Is It

It now had been a couple of days and there was still no change on Sally and Michael was still by her bedside and hadn't moved one inch at all he's still taking it hard and Pippa had to bring him lots of coffee because he couldn't sleep because what if there's change he thought and told Pippa. Pippa had been coming in of a day with Sophie and Tammy but she went home of the evenings because she wanted Damain and Fin's routine to be as normal as possible which wasn't easy because Fin and Damain were worried about their foster sister. Damain and Fin tried to visit Sally as much as they possibly can as they had school which was before and after school and at Recess and Lunch. Carly came and visited for a couple of days but she had to go back home to Perth to Ben and the children. Other visitors such as Alf and Alisa , Shane and Angel , Flathead , Bobby and Greg and Irene had been in to visit Sally at different times.

But on this afternoon all Sally's family and friends were in the hospital room and the doctors had came in to turn Sally's Life Support of much to Michaels disappointment they had their moment to say goodbye to Sally but as the Life Support was switched of and Michael was about to leave he heard a small whisper Michael where am I was all he could as Sal's eye began opening and he shouted out to the doctors "She's She's awake" as he when and hugged Sally and answered her question "Your in hospital Sal". as her doctor came in and told them that was going to be no more bad news. All of Sally's family ran and hugged so hard her arms were hurting.


	10. Sally Awake Once More

"Sally's POV  
"I've got a few things to ask you if that's ok". Sally informed the group. "Sure far away". Michael said to his newly awake foster daughter. "First of all have you all been here all the time". Sally wondered. "Not all of us have Sal but Michael has he's taken this pretty hard". Pippa informed her Foster Daughter. "I'm sorry that I put you guys through this especially you". Sally said looking at Michael. "Its Cool Sal I thought you were not coming back to us". Michael told the teen. "When can I go home most importantly this bed is so uncomfortable I just want to sleep in my own bed". "Don't blame you Sal after I had Tammy I didn't want to stay in hospital either but at least either of us didn't sleep in an uncomfortable chair unlike Michael has week after week". Sophie informed her foster sister. "That's true I cant believe you did that Michael you shouldn't have". Sally told her foster father and foster family as everyone else departed the hospital they don't even know Sally's awake yet. "I might head down to The Diner and tell everyone your awake sweetheart and the doctor said you can go home tomorrow but your on strict laying down for two weeks". Pippa said to the teenager. "Ok Pippa see ya". "We might go with Pippa and leave you and Michael to talk Sal". Fin , Sophie and Damian said to their foster sister. "Ok see you". Sally told them.  
"Michael can you stay home for a few days with me". Sally asked her foster father. "Sure love Alfs looking after the boat shed for awhile anyways". Michael said to his foster daughter. "Ok thanks". Sally said as she hugged her foster father.

"At The Diner  
"So how long after we left did this happen". Alisa asked her friend. "A couple of minutes. Pippa informed Alisa. " I cant believe it either". Sophie said to Shane and Angel as they sat down at a table. "When can we see her". Angel asked her friend relieved to hear the first friend she made when she came to the bay is ok. "1/2 hour we are going back there you can come with us then". "Ok thanks lovely". Angel said to Sophie. "I'm glad to hear that Finlay". Fisher said to Fin as she ran and told him as soon as he walked in to The Diner.

"1/2 Hour Later  
"All right we will leave you to talk". Michael told Angel and Sally. "Thanks Guys". "Welcome Back Sal how you feeling". Angel greeted and asked her friend. "I'm ok and what's the latest goss". Sally told one of her best friends. "Ok where do I start Shane and I got full custody of Dylan and here's something that will shock you Mr Fisher and Maz got together". Angel informed Sally of the latest gossip. "Congrats Angel and what the f**k she's 1/2 his age for goodness sake". Sally asked and told Angel. "Yeah thanks and that what shocked me too. Angel informed and thanked her friend

Hey Guys

Sorry for the delay in update I had trouble logging in for awhile and a writters block at the same time I just got logged in today for the first time in ages. Thanks for been patient. Any way I hoped you enjoyed this instalment of Michael and Sally. Until next time bye if you love Michael and Sally check out my other stories Pippa and Michael are back and Michael and Sophie (Sally's Foster Sister".


	11. Welcome Home Sally

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongTHE NEXT MORNING/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;""How Are You My Darling". Michael asked Sally as him, Pippa and Sophie entered the room to take Sally home. "I'm fine I'm just ready to get out of here that's for sure". Sally replied to the Foster Father. "I will go and sign the discharge papers and we will be on our way". Pippa said to the very anticipated Sally. While Pippa was signing the papers Sophie and Michael packed Sally's stuff up. "Lets go we should get going". Pippa said to the now standing Sally. "Ok". Sally said as Michael and Sophie carried out her belongings and put them in the Ute./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"ROSS HOUSE/span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Ok strict bed or couch rest for you missy". Pippa said to Sally as they entered the house. "Ok only if I can have a piece of Chocolate Mud Cake from The Diner and choose what we watch on the TV". "Demanding much Sal". Damain said as he welcomed his Foster Sister back home. "Ill go get you some Sal". Pippa said to the comfortable Sally. "Its ok Pip we will go". Sophie and Finlay said Pippa. "Ok what are we going to watch Sally". Michael asked her. "We are going to watch Romeo and Juliet because I brought on VCR the day I got shot and have been really wanting to watch it". Sally informed the Foster Father. "Ok". Michael said to Sally./p 


	12. Mothers Day

**In honour of it been Mothers Day yesterday I thought I would write a Michael and Sally the Mothers Day Chapter.**

It was the night before Mothers Day and Michael and Sally were in her bedroom discussing Pippas Mothers Day present now that Sally had fulling recovered.

The Next Morning

"Happy Mothers Day Pip". Sally said as she hugged and handed her the present the kids brought her. All the other kids hugged Pippa and they gave her the Pampering Voucher and showed her a VCR they put together alongside all her other foster children telling her how much they love and how much she makes a wonderful wonderful mother

 **Sorry its short hopefully the next instalment will be longer.**


	13. Do You Think I Should Sell the Boat Shed

**Based on Fridays early years episode. Sorry for the delay in updating and that its a short chap.**

Sally and Michael were sitting on Sally's bed and out of the blue Michael asked and told Sally something "Do you think I should sell the Boat Shed because Rob said he would buy it". Michael informed Sally. "Well I think you should it would be good to have you at home more but you should talk to Pippa and decide". Sally told her foster adoptive father. "Ok you know what that's what I'm going to do how was your day anyway". Michael told and asked her. "My day would been better if I didn't have triple Fisher and if I didn't get a dentation from him". Sally told Michael. "Hang on a second why would he give you a dentation". Michael wanted to know and asked her. "He gave me a dentation because I got of my seat because I was felt like I was going to faint and had really bad stomach cramps like Sophie had when she was pregnant with Tam". "Well that's not fair and hold up a sec are you pregnant". Michael asked her.


	14. Is Sal Pregnant?

"Not but I know off but I think I might be but I don't know what to do or think right now". Sally informed her foster adoptive father. "Ok first of we should talk to Soph and make a doctors appointment to find out and just curious who would the father be". Michael suggested and asked his foster daughter. "Sounds Good and Damain possibly". Sally said as Sophie and Damain walked in. "Damain possibly what". He asked his foster sister as Sophie and him sat down. "I think I could be pregnant and you could be the father". Sally said as tears came down her face as Michael and Damain comforted her and Sophie hugged her. "Its alright have you made a doctors appointment to know for sure". Sophie asked her. "I cant not yet I just need more time". Sally informed them. "That's understandable how long ago did you figure this out". Damain asked the foster sister. "I only worked it out yesterday and need time to get my head around it". Sally informed him. "That's ok and if you want I can make your appointment with my doctor". Sophie informed her foster sister. "What do you think Damain and Michael". She then asked the foster father and brother. "I think you should fo that Sophie Michael said and Damain agreed. "Ok sounds good I will go and ring her".


	15. I Hate Myself Michael

**Hey Guys**

 **I'm so sorry for the delay in update this chapter is based on a part of a fan video and it is when Sally is 2 weeks pregnant. This is going to be a two part chap**

 **Kayla**

"Hey how was your last day at the boatshed love". Pippa asked her now free husband. "Yeah good you wont believe this but I'm going to miss it anyway where's the kids". Michael told his wife. "I bet you are and Damain is at Shane's , Sophie and Fin have taking Tammy for a walk and Sal is locked herself in her bedroom she has been since she came home from school crying around 2:30". Pippa informed him. "Do you have any idea why she's crying". Michael asked Pippa. "I asked her but got no explanation from her you might get one though I know the bond you too have". Pippa answered her husbands question and told him. "Ok I will see what I can get out of her". Michael told Pippa.

Michael knocks on Sally's door. "Go Away whoever it is". Sally screams. "Sal I just want to talk". Michael informed her. "Fine just a second". Sally said as she opened the door in sweatpants and a tank top with a jacket. "Hey you ok". Michael asked Sally as they sat on her bed. "I hate myself Michael the way I look, the way I dress, the way I feel and who I am". Sally informed her foster father. "Sal why your beautiful, amazing in everyway, talented and smart". Michael told his foster daughter. "I don't believe that everyone at school thinks the opposite then you they all think I'm an idiot because I'm pregnant". Sally said still very emotional. "You should believe that and you not an idiot getting pregnant wasn't planned it was an accident". Michael told her softly. "We know that they don't you know what sometimes I wish I wasn't having this baby but I wish I was dead". Sally informed Michael. "Come on Sal you don't mean that". Michael kindly said as he hugged her. "Yes I do Michael I really do".


	16. I Hate Myself Michael Part 2

**Hey Guys this is the 2nd part of the last chapter I hope you enjoy this instalment.**

"We know that they don't you know what sometimes I wish I wasn't having this baby but I wish I was dead". Sally informed Michael. "Come on Sal you don't mean that". Michael kindly said as he hugged her. "Yes I do Michael I really do".

"Sally your beautiful and there is no reason for you to be dead you hear me love". Michael told the very emotional Sally. "I'm hearing you but its too late I've think I might have an abortion that will solve everything if what Sophie went through is any indication of what its going to be like I just don't want this and if you and Pippa losing Dale was hard enough imagine what it would be like if I lost my baby". Sally told her foster father. "OK I understand those reasons are understandable but firstly Sophie was just not prepared to be a mother where you have had practice with both Tammy and Dale and secondly you wont lose your baby Dales death was SIDS we didn't do anything to harm him". Michael informed the now calmed teen. "Ok maybe your right we re Soph but SIDS could happen to my baby and I don't want that Michael anyway I'm only thinking about having an abortion is not set in place yet so you don't need to worry". Sally replied to Michael as Sophie walked in. "Your thinking of having an abortion are you serious Sal". Sophie asked the Foster sister as Michael was calming her. "Yes I've just gone through this with Michael if what you went through with Tam and what him and Pippa through with Dale is any indication I don't want that". Sally told Sophie. "Dinners Ready". Pippa shouted. "Um Soph could you bring ours up here please we need to talk I just need to tell Michael something quite major". Sally requested her foster sister. "Sure". Sophie said as she exited the room.

"So Sally what is it". Michael asked her. "UM I decided that I wont have the abortion or kill myself conditions". Sally told her foster dad. "OK what are they". Michael asked her as Sophie walked in. "Here you go don't worry I didn't hear anything". Sophie said handing their dinner to them. "Good oh Sophie I have decided not to have an abortion after all so don't say anything to anyone. Sally informed her elated foster sister. "Anyway that's great I will leave you to it". Sophie told them. "OK thanks Sophie they both said. "Anyway the conditions are anything discussed stays between us only and if I feel uncomfortable , give birth or something goes wrong through out this pregnancy your there with me all the way." Sally informed her foster father of the conditions as Pippa walked in. "I know you were talking but it was a bit rude of you not to come to dinner". Pippa said as Sally ran locked the door of the bathroom. "Now look what your done I will go". Michael said to Pippa. "I'm sorry I wasn't trying to mean". Pippa informed Michael as he walked out the door. "Its your opinion". Michael told her.

"Hey Sally can I come in". Michael asked her as she opened the door with a bottle of wine in hand. "Sure don't say a word about the booze ok". Sally told him. "OK all I want to say if that I'm sorry about Pippa and what she said she is too and do you have an idea how this will affect the baby you shouldn't be drinking in the first place". Michael apolisged for his wife and asked her. "I know she is sure and yes I know how bad it is and I don't care look Michael I'm been drinking for months now". Sally told her shocked foster father. "What Why".


	17. Sally's Confessions

**Hey Guys**

 **I have been on a role with this story at the moment so expect lots of updates.**

 **Kayla**

"Sure don't say a word about the booze ok". Sally told him. "OK all I want to say if that I'm sorry about Pippa and what she said she is too and do you have an idea how this will affect the baby you shouldn't be drinking in the first place". Michael apolisged for his wife and asked her. "I know she is sure and yes I know how bad it is and I don't care look Michael I'm been drinking for months now". Sally told her shocked foster father. "What Why".

"You want to know why Michael it helps numb the pain and all my problems away I know you been an amazing support as always but there's things you don't know". Sally informed her foster father. "I know it would look Sal when you were shot I was drinking because I thought that was the only way to cope apart from been at your bedside and don't I know what's wrong". Michael informed the shocked foster daughter as she put her head down now they were in her bedroom. "Look Michael if I tell you these confessions can you not tell anyone not even Pippa". The foster teen asked him. "OK sure". He replied. "Look over the past couple of months I have had lot of stuff going on including having flashbacks of the shooting and been bullied I think the only way for me to deal with this is to drink and quit school for good". Sally informed him of her opinion. "OK first of all how long have you had the flashbacks for second of all you cant drink but I do understand it does help numb the pain and thirdly you cant quit school but what about this we have a 4 days away just the two of us we can just have some time and I can help you deal with this". Michael told Sally and suggested to her as Sophie and Fin walked in. "Deal with what?". They both asked. "Oh nothing its just Michael and Sal business". Michael told them. "Anyway dinners ready". Sophie told them. "OK we will be down in a sec I just need to tell Michael something". Sally informed her 2 sisters. "OK". Fin replied. "I love the idea we could go to the city for a four days well 3 days come back on the fourth". Sally informed the foster father. "Well after dinner we will tell Pip and get organised". Michael informed her as they walked in and sat at the table


	18. Orgainising the trip

**Hey Guys**

 **This chapter is going to be 3 parts organising part and the trip part 1 and 2. Hope you enjoy**

 **Kayla**

They soon ate their dinner and informed the others what was happening and then went and lied on Michael and Pippa's bed with a magazine. "So Pippa said Tassie was good when she did her fostering seminar there we could go there its on $200-400". Michael informed the foster daughter. "Yeah sounds good". Sally informed him as she opened her laptop. "Ok you look at flights I will look at accommodation". Michael told her. "Ok I found some". Sally told him as they lied on the bed and Pippa and Sophie walked in. "So where do plan on going". Sophie and Pippa asked them. "Tassie any good places Pippa". They both echoed. "Cool yeah Launceston, Burnie and Hobart and as far as flights an accommodation goes you fly in to Launceston it is a hour drive to both. How long are you going to be there". Pippa told and asked them "2 weeks". Michael said. "I just booked our flights". Sally told the four of them. "So when do you leave?". Sophie asked her. "We leave Monday morning at 6am". Sally told them. "We better get packed then its 2 days until we leave". Michael told them. "Ok I will help you Sal". Sophie told her. "Yeah thanks". She replied. "I will help you Michael". Pippa said as the girls left and the pairs both started packing


	19. Michael and Sally On Hiatus

**Hey Guys**

 **I'm know you are probarly wondering why I'm not been updated and the reason is I have decided that Michael and Sally is on hiatus until I find motivation to write a chapter and so that I can explore writing stories with other characters such as the Nash Family, the Sutherland Family and a few other stories I have planned but are yet to be revealed. Thanks for your ongoing support.**

 **Kayla**


End file.
